Enclosures for housing electrical components such as circuit boards (PCBs), electronic modules and like electrical components are known. Enclosures are typically made of plastic or metal and are designed to house electrical components within a secured recess. The enclosures are adapted for installation on DIN rails or the like for use in industrial control equipment applications.
In prior art enclosures it is known for electrical component enclosures to have removable lids. Lids are secured in place to an enclosure by use of retention latches having small latch components that are cannot be actuated by hand.
In order to actuate the small latch components to disengage retention latches and remove a lid from an enclosure, a tool having a fine, flat blade, such as a screwdriver blade, must be used. The tool blade is pressed against the latch components to actuate retention latches and allow lid removal.
The requirement to use a blade tool to actuate electrical component enclosure latch assemblies complicates enclosure use and access. Properly locating a tool blade to actuate small latch components is time-consuming. As enclosures commonly include more than one latch, a tool blade must be manipulated multiple times to achieve lid removal.
Thus, it is desirable to provide an electrical component enclosure assembly that allows for improved latch actuation. The assembly should allow user actuation by hand without the use of specialized tools to overcome the challenges mentioned above.